VIAJE AL MUNDO EN 81 DÍAS
by Misao-Fuji
Summary: Una importante misión obliga al GRAN Naraku a viajar alrededor del mundo... Pero hay alguien que desea estropear sus planes... quien será? que estupideses hará Naraku? A quienes reclutará para su gran brigada? Lean porfavor : y review.


WARNING: Ocio puro xD y de la mejor clase! lol

- Bueno, los personajillos de InuYasha no me pertenecen, todos son de Rumiko, para que luego no me demanden ni nada de eso

Inu: Malvada, por qué lo dijiste? justo tenía el teléfono en la mano para demandarte T.T y así no me dejas en ridículo en tus DELIRANTES fics

**-** No te quejes!! Nunca eres el personaje principal en mis Fics

Naraku: Así es!! En este Fic Yo soy la Estrella!!! MUAJAJAJA

Inu: Pero no es justo!! Yo soy de los buenos, y siempre tengo que ganar, ser principal, y chupar cámara. Eso es ley!!

- Si te sigues quejando te pongo en una escena Yaoi con Jakotsu ¬¬!!

Inu: Bueno, me callo

- Espero que les guste el fic, lo hice con mucho amor n.n

Inu: Tú no conoces esa palabra ¬¬

- Que dijiste?

Inu: Nada

-----------------------

**VIAJE AL MUNDO EN 81 DÍAS, CAP 1****: MUERTE DESPREVENIDA?**

Típico día en que nuestros amigos InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara y Shippo luchan contra el malvado Naraku en algún pueblecillo.

Naraku: HAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!

Sango: HIRAIKOTSU

Naraku: NOOOOOOOOOO

Y paf, sorpresa, era otro maniquí...

Inu: Diablos, creo que ya es el quinto maniquí del día, ¿Por qué Naraku no vendrá en persona a luchar con nosotros?

Miroku: Quizás tiene cosas importantes que hacer, por ejemplo, yo en su lugar me quedaría en casa haciendo bienes para la sociedad, envés de venir acá a verte la cara, InuYasha…

Inu: Tu no haces ningún bien social! Tú solo joteas señoritas, te emborrachas, coleccionas revistas triple X

Miroku: Bueno… sólo soy un hombre… un hombre muy débil (le corre-mano a Sango)

Sango: IDIOTA! (paf, cachetada)

EN LA CABERNA DE NARAKU...

PIK (efectos de sonido baratos) Se rompió el hilito ese, o lo que sea...

Naraku: OH DIOS MIO, SANTÍSIMA VIRGEN PURA, DIOS TE SALVE LLENA ERES DE GRACIA, EL SEÑOR ES CONTIGO, BENDITA ERES ENTRE TODAS LAS MU…

Kagura: Tienes que recitar todo el ave María cada vez que te rompen un maniquí? ¬¬

Naraku: Hey!! tu no fuiste la que buscó por cielo, mar y tierra maniquís con liquidación!! FUI YO!!

Kagura: Y de que te sirvió, si igual los robaste ¬¬

Naraku: Cumplir mi sueño :,3

Kagura: Patrañas

Naraku: ¬¬ considerando que ya no vivimos en esa mugrosa casa del árbol (Vease fic anterior), y que ya tengo una habitación propia, TE EXPULSO DE MI CUARTO

Kagura: No me asustas ¬¬

Naraku: TE EXPULSO ENGENDRA DEL LECHERO, RUEGA AHORA POR NOSOTROS LOS PECADORES AHORA Y EN LA HORA DE NUESTRA MUER…

Kagura: Rayos, por que siempre cuando quiere algo o algo le sale mal se pone a recitar… cosas católicas (se va)

Naraku se sentó en su sillón y empezó a ver TV

Naraku: MMmm… Qué ya no hay nada bueno? (cambia el canal)

TV: Bienvenidos sean todos al más famoso programa de oinkTV: "Cocinando con Lulu"!!

Lulu: Gracias, bien, el día de hoy cocinaremos un rico mofin de chocolate, yumi yumi

Naraku: OH! SIEMPRE QUISE TENER ESA RECETA!!

Naraku fue corriendo a buscar lápiz y papel, pero cuando volvió, Kikyo estaba en la habitación...

Naraku: Kikyo! Qué haces en la habitación en donde veo televi... eh... en donde planeo mis maldades!?

Kikyo: Que esperabas? Me querías censurar también en este fic?

Naraku: Puedo explicarlo!! … puedo? …SIQUE PUEDO!! No, espera… no puedo.

Kikyo: Hiciste un Reventón Navideño y no me invitaste!! ¬¬ (Ya saben, fic anterior)

Naraku: Era para enseñarle una lección a Hakudoshi!!

Hakudoshi: A mí que me metes ¬¬ Tú no fuiste el que me enseñó una lección, fueron mis espíritus navideños… Tú sólo hiciste de menso toodo el fic

Naraku: Lo niego!

Hakudoshi: Mírate ¬¬ Aun llevas puesto ese traje de mariachi

Naraku: A quien le llamas mariachi! Para que sepas, este traje lo hizo la mismísima Coco Chanel!

Kikyo: Vi ese mismo traje en la feria de las pulgas en el pueblo ¬¬

Naraku: Pero santa me dijo… T.T

Hakudoshi: Santa mintió…

Naraku: Está bien, ya!! Ahora me pueden dejar ver la televisión?! (Señala la TV)

Kikyo: Estás viendo cocinando con lulu? Ese programa es para dueñas de casa ¬¬

Naraku: Eh no, no o//o... Soy un ser maligno, jamás veo estos programas de humanos estúpidos...

Hakudoshi: Y qué haces con ese lápiz y papel? No me digas que pretendes anotar una receta ¬¬

Naraku: Yo usaba estos para... eh... matar!!... ejercer los 7 pecados capitales!!... robar!!... pisar el césped donde dice que no se debe pisar!!... Alimentar a los animales del zoológico!! Ya sabes, cosas malas... Tan malas como el Gran Naraku... AHORA FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN SI NO QUIEREN QUE MIL MALDICIONES CAIGAN SOBRE UDS Y LA MARIA QUE LLENA ERES DE GRACIA EL SEÑOR ES CONTIGO BEN…

Hakudoshi(mira a Kikyo): ODIO que haga eso ¬¬ NO es mi padre

Kikyo: Ya… Vamonos a comer algo por ahí, yo invito (Se van)

Naraku: (…) DITA ERES ENTRE TODAS LAS MUJERES Y BENDITO ES EL FRUTO… ah… ya se fueron ¬¬

Naraku se lanza al sillón con su lápiz y papel en la mano

Naraku: Ahora a anotar...

Lulu de la Tv: Espero que hayan aprendido la receta que les di, jamás, y repito, jamás volveremos a repetir esta sagrada receta, y el que ya la haya oído o visto, se le será borrada de su memoria por agentes especiales de la FBI… A no ser que la hallan anotado, chavales. Ahora la siguiente receta, el omelet…

Naraku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YA SE TERMINOOOO!!!!!!!! MIL Y UN DEMONIOS, TE MALDIGO KIKYOOOO!!

Naraku se acercó a la pantalla llorando...

Naraku: REPITAAN!!! REPIITAAAAN!!!

Toc toc

Naraku: AHORA QUÉ??!! QUIEN TOCA LA SAGRADA PUERTA DE NARAKU!!

Kanna: Soy yo... Kanna

Naraku: VETE!!!

Kanna: Bueno... (se va)

Naraku: Iré a los estudios oinkTV a reclamar por esto!! Nadie se burla del GRRRRAAAN Naraku!!

Naraku tomó su sombrero y abrigo, y fue a los estudios oinkTV para ponerlos en su sitio... O eso es lo que pretendía él.

Llegando a los estudios, a Naraku no se le ocurrió mejor idea que entrar _disimuladamente_ rompiendo la ventana principal con un par de pistolas en cada tentáculo... Siendo que la puerta principal estaba abierta para todo el público las 24 horas del día...

Lulu: ...y se le pone huevo para que...

Entra Naraku y sus abejas (las cuales también llevaban armas, sombreros y abrigos)

Naraku: CONTIGO QUIERO HABLAR!!! (Humo morado y voz heavy metal xD) SOBRE LA RECETA DEL...

Lulu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH UN MONSTRUOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Naraku: No, oye espera, la receta...

Lulu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

A Lulu la cocinera le dio un infarto cardiaco por tal susto...

Productor: Bien hecho, señor, ahora nos quedamos sin cocinera, y yo perderé millones!

Naraku(voz heavy metal... otra vez XD): YO SÓLO VENGO AQUÍ PARA SABER LA RECETA DEL MOFIN CON CHOCOLATE!!!

Productor: TÚ QUIERES TU RECETA?? PUES YO QUIERO MI DINERO, A MI COCINERA Y UN MASAJE EN LOS PIES!!! Y ESPERO QUE TAMBIÉN PAGUES EL VIDRIO ROTO, NO ES GRATIS, SABES??

Naraku: No fui yo…… Eeeh… fue InuYasha…

Productor: No me digas ¬¬ …Aquí nadie te vió

Naraku: LO DICE ENSERIO?! PERO QUE ESTUPIDOS JAJAJAJAJJA

Productor: Sólo era sarcástico ¬¬

Naraku: Oh… lo siento, soy un poco lento para esas cosas… En fin, me parece que Ud. no sabe quien soy yo... Yo soy el GRAAN Na...

Productor(se tapa las orejas): NO ME IMPORTA!!! NO ME IMPORTA!!! NO ME IMPORTA!!! NO ME IMPORTA!!!

Naraku: NO SABES LO MALVADO QUE PUEDO LLEGAR A SER!!!! MARES DE SANGRE!! FUEGO Y ANGUSTIA!! BOMBAS NUCLEARES!! SOY MALO!! SOY MAAALO!!

Productor: Ahora tú tendrás que reemplazar a Lulu!!!!!

Naraku: ...

Abrumador silencio en el estudio

Naraku: ... Disculpa?

Productor: Así son las cosas, tú destruyes, tú pagas...

Naraku: Ud. está hablando con el amo de la maldad, el demonio Naraku!! El que le hizo la vida imposible a todos! Todos los trágicos pasados se deben a mi!! TODOS (y eso si es verdad)

Productor: Sabes qué? Yo también tuve un duro pasado, supongo que te lo debo a ti! Trabajarás el doble por eso!

Naraku: Eso no es justo T.T al menos dime cual es, para saber si fui yo

Productor: Era una fría mañana de Abril, mi caballo fue arrollado y habían pescados muertos por todo el piso y…

Naraku: Espera, tu eres el que terminó sufriendo de anemia crónica y sus padres muertos?

Productor: Como sabes ¬¬

Naraku: AAAAh qué tiempos aquellos… Lo que se puede hacer con un par de copas de más, no?

Productor: YA BUENO, REEMPLAZARÁS A LULU Y PUNTO, CARAJO

Naraku: Yo? Pero yo no se cocinar...

Productor: No me importa, solo ve allá a cocinar (lo empuja)

Estamos al aire en 3, 2, 1, YA!

ON AIR

(Naraku en TV con la cocina de fondo xD)

Naraku: Eeeemm... Yo soy... el gran Naraku... y... yo... ehhh... ettooo...

Productor: (haciendo señas)

Naraku: ...Y hoy vamos a cocinar un rico... ehh...

Productor: UN PASTEL!!

Naraku: Si!! Un pastel!!... Un pastel?? Pero yo no se hacer eso!!

Productor: Sólo hazlo!!!

Naraku: Si, si, si... Bueno primero que todo se le pone... sal!! Y luego un poco de... Granos de café... y también pimentón... se le pone... yogurt y... y... nachos... luego... más sal... y un poco de... mortadela y... más sal, mucha sal, y también zanahorias y….

Productor: corten! Corten! Corten! CORTEEEN!!

OFF AIR

Naraku(con un ingrediente en cada tentáculo): Oye!! Justo cuando ya me estaba emocionando!! ò.ó

Productor: Qué? Es que acaso quieres matarlos? (señalando el platón que contenía una especie de masa homogénea verde con unas burbujas...)

Naraku: Oh, Eso sería estupendo:)

Productor: NO, NO LO SERÍA!

Naraku: BUENO, SEÑOR SABIONDO, YO LE DIJE QUE YO NO SABÍA COCINAR PASTEL!! ... ni nada de nada...

Productor: PUDISTE HABERLO DICHO ANTES! IDIOTA!!

Naraku: SI LO HISE!

Productor: Si, si, claro, siempre el productor es el que tiene la culpa...

Naraku: Mire señor, no se cómo llegué aquí, un ser como yo no debería estar aquí. De verdad que sólo quiero la receta del mofin de chocolate e irme a mi hogar!! Téngame piedad, como yo la he tenido siempre con todo ser vivo en la tierra!!

Productor: Lo siento, pero los únicos en el mundo que saben esa receta somos Lulu y yo... Bueno, sólo yo... CONSIDERANDO QUE LULU ACABA DE MORIR POR TU CULPA!!...

Naraku: … Esta es la parte en donde digo que lo siento mucho?

Productor: No, esta es la parte en donde me pagas los daños

Naraku: Pues, verá… no suelo andar con mucho dinero… Yo si veo algo que me gusta pues… Simplemente lo saqueo :)

Productor: Ya se como me puedes pagar MUAJAJAJA

Naraku: Oh, reírme malvadamente es algo que SI hago bien MUAJAJAJA

Productor: MUAJAJAJA

Naraku: MUAJAJAJA

Peter Pan: MUAJAJA

Produ y Naraku: Tú que haces aquí ¬¬

Peter Pan: Como quieren que sepa yo ¬¬ No es mi culpa que la escritora me quiera poner en todos sus fics…

**CONTINUARÁ****…**

La historia continuara hasta que... bueno, hasta que me aburra xD

O hasta que por lo menos ya lleguemos al tema principal del fic, tengan en cuenta, esta es como una especie de "continuación" de otro de mis fics llamado "una navidad con Hakudoshi"

Y el siguiente espacio, es un espacio de silencio en honor a Lulu que en paz descanse…

…………

…

……………

……

…

YA, suficiente, si apenas dijo 3 líneas ¬¬ no esperará a que le hagamos un gran homenaje o sí?

En fin, Dejen REVIEWS PLEASE y gracias por leer esta bazofia


End file.
